


Deanmon

by hiraethsolo



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethsolo/pseuds/hiraethsolo
Summary: Like in season three (Tamers) when Guilmon kept referring to Takato as Takatomon, because he thought that was his name. I blame the cough syrup for this, seriously.
Kudos: 1





	Deanmon

When Dean he opens his eyes and looks around, he's surprised to hear Crowley's voice resounding in his head, telling him to open his eyes. But when he does, where is he? Only a rather tall creature of sorts, with thin battered black wings jutting from an even thinner frame and flame colored eyes peering from a sunken face, some variation of the Mark of Cain barely visible on its bod, is to be seen.

Turning to look at Sam, the younger Winchester is pointing off at something else - there's an even taller creature standing right behind Dean, a humanoid hand poised on the elder's shoulder, a helmet on the creature's head, six fluffy white wings on it's back with a small, golden rod held in its hand.

Before anyone can speak, the black-clad creature speaks.

"Hello, boys."

Dean turns to the figure, who'd spoken so plainly and so - he'd seen this once before, in a children's show - his knowledge of pop culture was almost as endless as Sam's nerdiness sometimes.

"Son of a bitch. Crowley? What the hell?"

"Well, I figured this form would be most appealing in this world, this creature is a type of demon, after all, and has quite the legion at his command."

Red eyes flash, a bandage covered hand lifts to beckon Dean forward. The hand on Dean's shoulder holds tight, and he has half the mind whatever is behind him can't be good.

"Don't move, Dean."

The tall black creature Crowley is inhabiting, somehow Dean remembers its called a 'Devimon', laughs low in its chest, smiling.

"Oh, Castiel. Adjusted to the new form? Perhaps a bit ironic, given your lack of grace as of late."

This has Dean's interest piqued - if Crowley is Devimon, which digimon could Cas be? Surely not -

"Damn it, Cas. If you're an Angemon I swear to-"

Turning around, he's not at all surprised. The angel of the lord is an Angemon after all, and like Crowley had stated, it's a tad odd actually seeing wings on him, and not just the black shadow of them.

"Wait, so if you two are - those things," Sam began before Dean cut him off, "Digimon, Sammy."

"Those - digimon - fine, but why aren't Dean and I?"

"I'm not sure." Angemon, er, Cas says, before he notices the rather sick smirk inching across Devimon, er, Crowley's features.

"Who said you aren't? The names only have to end in -mon, and I do believe there's a third one of us here."

Trying to block out what he knows the answer is to that, Sam begrudgingly turns to his brother, realizing that after everything, all the pain and blood and struggling and the last 'I'm proud of us," he heard from Dean before they ended up where ever they were - realizing that Dean wasn't dead.

"So. I'll make you a deal - I'll stop calling you Sammy if you call me something a little different from my actual name, alright?" Dean started, green eyes looking over the mild concern etched into Sam's face.

"Which would be?"

Dean grins, unable to fight the calling to what he's become any longer, green eyes flickering to pure pitch black scleras as the dark digimon laughs in the background.

"Sam, I'm Deanmon now."


End file.
